


Fill Me, Keep Me

by solohux



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaid Hux, Sea Monster Kylo, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Whilst in the throes of his heat, merman Hux finds himself lost in the shipwreck that belongs to octo-monster, Kylo Ren.





	Fill Me, Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of [Kinktober 2018](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018/) \- **Inflation**
> 
> Partially inspired by the works of the wonderful [@omega-hux](https://omega-hux.tumblr.com/) which can be viewed [here!](https://omega-hux.tumblr.com/post/171070759174/re-uploaded-for-you-anon-3) ❤️
> 
> Not beta'd. Enjoy!

It’s been an agonisingly long day. The first of many, Hux is certain.

His last heat lasted for five sunsets and this is barely the first. Spending it alone could be catastrophic for his health but with the only _available_ partners in his colony being taken already, Hux had sought out help elsewhere yet his search for another merperson to satiate his heat has yielded nothing. He even had to stop halfway through his search through the deep to slip his own fingers inside his slit in an attempt to give himself some relief.

Certainly _not_ his finest moment as future leader of his clan.

With a heavy heart and an even heavier body, Hux glides slowly along the ocean floor as he heads back to his colony, letting his red-orange tail skim across the sand, wishing he could hibernate his heat away. Anything is better than returning fruitless to watch his people copulating with each other in front of his eyes.

In his distracted state of mind, Hux has managed to wander from his course. His eyes dart  around and land on a sunken ship in the near-distance, a tall mast still sitting proudly upon the deck, and it’s as though the dust is swirling around it, disturbed, though there doesn’t seem to be a fish around for miles.

Hux brings a finger up to his lip to chew on a nail, pondering. He knows he should turn around and head back towards his colony’s home but perhaps hiding out here until his heat leaves him would be a better option than returning home _alone_ again. Against his logic, the merman swims closer to the wreckage, brushing his ginger hair from his eyes to get a better look at it as he edges towards a jagged hole in the side of the hull.

Light filters in through the holes in the deck, giving everything a shadowy appearance. Fish bones float in the water, old crates are welded to the floor but there’s some sort of dark ink on the side of them. In fact, splattered all over the ship’s interior is a dark, sticky ink with a very potent scent that sends Hux’s instincts into overdrive. He’s in the wrong territory, one that a merman should never enter. This was a mistake, he shouldn’t be here—

“Are you lost, little one?” comes a silky voice from behind him, honeyed yet dark. “I never get _company._ ”

Hux gasps and spins around, seeing an octoman slither down from the corner of the room, using his enormous and strong body to cover the jagged hole; Hux’s only exit. The creature’s dark eyes burrow into Hux’s skull, eyeing him all over. His long, dark hair is like a crown, floating around his head as he cocks it to take in all of the merman’s form, but all Hux can focus on is the eight ominously-twisting tentacles that sprout from the octoman’s black body, red underside.

With the build of a predator, the creature is covered in scars that Hux is sure are from many battles against his own kin. Octomen are notoriously lonely creatures, seeking solitude where merpeople seek companionship, and with a ship and a hoard like this to defend, there’s no doubt in Hux’s mind that he’s stumbled upon the alpha of the octopeople.

“No. I’m not lost,” Hux replies, trying to keep his voice steady, but even his body is betraying him. He can feel his slit moistening just form being in the mere presence of such a beast.

“Then why,” the octoman says, pushing himself off the hull and _walking_ on his tentacles towards Hux, “Is a _merman_ all the way out here _alone?_ And one so… _pretty.”_

Hux swallows hard, backing up against the wall, trying not to get lost in the creature’s deep, hypnotic gaze.

“I was on a quest,” Hux says. “A mission. To find a mate.”

“A mate, you say.” The octoman raises a confused eyebrow, his pointed black nail tapping against his lip. “Yet, you are alone in unfamiliar waters. An unsuccessful mission, I’d say, little one.”

“ _Obviously,”_ Hux rolls his eyes. _“So_ if you’d be so kind to let me free, I could be back to my colony to find a mate there and out of your lair.”

But before he can so much as swish his tail fin, one of the octoman’s tentacles is around his middle, bringing them chest-to-chest. The creature’s piqued interest can almost be tasted in the water around them, possibly even more so in the forked tongue that’s licking his red lips. Hux can’t control his thoughts; he wants that tongue inside his mouth.

“Oh,” the octoman smiles, sliding one of his hands up the curve of Hux’s hip, where his pale skin meets his orange scales, gliding across and stopping dangerously close to his achingly needy slit. “

Another tentacle worms its way around Hux’s body, keeping his arms held to his sides, inside his coiled prison. He struggles, but the strength in the appendages are unmatched throughout the sea; even a great white’s power wouldn’t be able to break free of this hold. Groaning, he stares into the creature’s eyes, melting when a tentacle probes the opening of his slick with its suckers.

“Please.” Hux jerks in the hold, breathing in deeply, filling his lungs with the scent of an aroused octoman. It’s _drugging._

“Please, what?” The creature whispers, taking great delight in the merman’s squirms. “Say it.”

“Breed me,” Hux gasps, letting his head fall back, only to have it brought back up by a tentacle pushing at the back of his skull, unable to look anywhere but the octoman’s dark eyes. “I need it—anything, please, just touch me—”

“Hush, little one. I’m going to take good care of you,” he hisses, swiping his forked tongue across Hux’s cheek. “Do you have a name?”

“H-Hux. It’s Hux.”

“Pretty. You can call me Kylo.” The tentacles set to work on rearranging Hux, letting the largest of the tentacles uncoil itself from him before two others take its place to restrain him. One wraps around the bottom of his tail, another around his hips to hold his arms in place, and another wraps perfectly around his chest, suckers attaching themselves to his nipples. “You can _moan_ it for me whilst I’m fucking you full.”

Hux’s opens his mouth to _moan_ already but the sounds are taken from him as his mouth is devoured in a ferocious kiss, lips falling open pliantly to allow the octoman’s— _Kylo’s_ —tongue to dominate him. The largest tentacle begins teasing Hux’s entrance, flicking around the sensitive scales before slowly probing inside, seemingly too familiar already—

But it’s in his hazy state of mind that Hux realises that _that_ tentacle must be Kylo’s mating arm, seeking out its mate’s fertile hole to breed.

“You fit so well around me, pretty one,” Kylo purrs, cupping the side of Hux’s head with one hand, whispering into his ear. “It’s like you were made for me.”

“Deeper…” Hux whines, eyes glazed.

“Perhaps that’s why you couldn’t find a mate of your own species,” Kylo says, grinning as Hux _yelps_ when the tentacle inside him pushes deeper and deeper until its wiggling shape can be seen in the merman’s belly. “You were destined to be my broodmare.”

Hux can only moan once the tentacle starts to pound him, in and out of his cloaca, pushing all the way up into him, the line of suckers catching on his sensitive entrance. His tail thrashes wildly, too overcome with pleasure, and if Kylo hadn’t gotten a firm grip on him, he would have sank to the ship’s floor in a trembling heap.

If only his pompous, _racist_ father could see him now, wrapped up in the tentacles of a devilishly handsome octoman and being pummelled with his _tentacle-cock._

“I’m going to fill you up, Hux,” Kylo says, groaning gutturally. “You’re _mine_ now.”

Hux’s head falls back, his entire body quivering at being bred by this monster. He’s had sex during his heats before, with merman _and_ mermaids, but nothing has ever felt this good. His skin feels like it’s on _fire,_ burning so strongly with need where relief can only be found in Kylo’s hold.

His orgasm is the strongest he’s ever experienced.

Seeing stars and with each moan getting louder and louder before he falls completely silent, Hux scrunches his eyes closed and goes completely rigid in Kylo’s coils for a moment, feeling his clocoa ripple and spasm around the thick tentacle that’s still pounding its way inside of him, spreading his opening so wide that he thinks that another tentacle may fit in beside it.

“ _My beautiful, little treasure,”_ Kylo says, and Hux frowns, somehow hearing the voice inside of his mind too. “I’m going to come. And you’re going to take it all. _Nngh!”_

Hux can’t help but moan again as he opens his eyes and looks down, wanting to _watch_ himself be fucked full with Kylo’s seed. The tentacle inside of him seems to bulge, sending torrents of thick come inside of his slit, breeding him like no merman has ever been bred. He feels satisfied, like this one fuck will keep his heat at bay until the next cycle, like Kylo’s tentacle has brought him the relief he’s been craving all day.

But it doesn’t _stop._

Kylo’s tentacle keeps on pumping come inside him, and he watches it go, _and watches his stomach begin to bulge_ like he’s already heavily pregnant with the octoman’s offspring. It’s dizzying, like each spurt is flooding Hux’s senses and clouding them. He feels ready to pop.

“S-stop,” Hux moans, still shaky from his climax, concerned that his belly is so round that he may burst. “I…I’m so full. I can’t take it.”

“You can, pet,” Kylo says, gripping Hux’s chin in his hold, making their gazes connect before forcing Hux to look down at himself be filled with more come. “And you _will._ ”

A new wave of arousal floods Hux’s system as another orgasm approaches, but this time, it hits him light a freight train, completely unstoppable and almost painful, and instead of trembling, Kylo’s remaining tentacles lunge forward to hold him completely still. Hux screams, fingers flexing wildly, finding himself being taken into Kylo’s embrace.

“There, there,” Kylo says, placing a kiss on Hux’s cheek, chuckling at his chattering teeth. “That was quite spectacular, wasn’t it? And look at my boy, holding all of my come inside.”

One of Kylo’s hand strokes across Hux’s distended belly, poking it, putting pressure on the inside, making the merman cry out, but Hux is lost to it all, too overcome with pleasure to even think about anything but being kept by Kylo as a receptacle for his seed.

When Kylo finally finishes pumping his new pet with his come, the mating tentacle slowly retreats from Hux’s cloaca, making sure that each sucker catch on his slit, sending sparks of heat through him. His belly swollen, Hux feels so very heavy, like he could lie down and sleep for all eternity. He pants, whimpering, as Kylo uncoils him slowly, twisting the dazed merman around and around on the spot until he’s free of his tentacles, but not of his _hold_. Before Hux can float away, Kylo pulls him into his arms, holding him close, _knowing_ that he no longer needs the help of his tentacles to hold the merman captive.

Hux’s hand finds its way to the crest of his belly, rubbing it lovingly. A little lower down, his slit closes up with a wet _shuluck,_ keeping every last drop of Kylo’s seed inside.

“Th-thank you,” Hux mutters, a small, silly smile on his lips. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, pretty one. You’ve been very useful. I can’t wait to see how full you get after another breeding.”

“Mm…” But even through his hazy mind, Hux tells himself that this isn’t right. “No. _Another_?” With his heat satisfied for another cycle, Kylo _must_ let him go and return to his people.

“ _Ah._ You are _mine,_ Hux. My new mate. My _broodmare._ There’s no resisting me,” Kylo says, waving a tentacle in front of Hux’s face, silently threatening, but seeing the frown on the merman’s face growing angrier, Kylo obviously decides to act.

“You can’t—!” A tentacle wraps itself around Hux’s mouth, gagging him, whilst another subdues his thrashing tail. Eyes widening, Hux begins to panic, even more so when one of Kylo’s fingers begins teasing at his slit again as though trying to coax his heat to the surface again. Somehow, _it works._ Hux goes slack, moaning when the sudden movement jiggles his fully belly, adding more pressure to his innards, pushing come back down his reproductive tract to expel some from his slit.

“Ah, don’t be wasteful,” Kylo says, fingering it all back inside. Hux shrieks, words muffled by sounding like _‘please’._ “Come, my pretty one. My little Hux. We’ve only just begun.”

A tentacle takes the place of Kylo’s finger at his cloaca, and Hux finds himself melting in his captor’s hold. He’s being hauled away, deeper into the bowels of the shipwreck, deeper into Kylo’s lair. Wrapped up in black and red tentacles and far, far away from his colony, Hux moans around the tentacle gagging him as he’s taken to be the new cocksleeve for the alpha of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. 
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
